


My Brother's Creatrix

by Fianna9, gatekat



Series: Subordinate, Not Slave [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Gender Issues, M/M, Mech Preg, Mech preg mentions, Misogyny, Pre-War, Slavery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jazz's brother is killed in a big pile up, he inherits his brother's Creatrix and two small creations whether he likes it or not. Thus begins his focus away from a performing career and towards being a good family mech with a badly abused new bonded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Death of an Attar

**Author's Note:**

> This comes to you from old cultures where if the husband died his wives became married to a brother to keep the children cared for an the bloodlines in the family. Thus a lot of misogynistic views are directed towards Creatrix.
> 
> Population Ratios:  
> 70% Summa (neuter, can not breed)  
> 25% Attar (can only sire)  
> 5% Creatrix (carriers)  
> These are spark traits and not inherited. No one knows why a given newspark becomes one or another.
> 
> Prowl is: <http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Resonance-Prowl-254774764>

Prowl hurried to the entry, surprised by the unexpected late visitor. Contender and Stoneshift had left several groons earlier for a party, and he didn't expect them back until several joors from now. He mentally raced through all the necessary preparations for guests. As he came closer, he slowed and composed himself. At least his finish was within tolerable levels for company, he would not be bringing any further disgrace to the household by appearing less than his best.

The identity of the visitor took him by surprise; no one had told him his bonded's sire would be visiting this orn. He hid his surprise behind a respectful bow. "Welcome to our home, Attar Crossbeam. May I offer you some refreshment?"

"Yes," the much older mech said heavily as he entered when Prowl stepped aside for him. "Pour a strong cube for yourself."

Prowl froze for a nanoklik at the unusual request before walking over to the counter. He carefully poured two cubes of solar high grade and brought them over to Crossbeam, offering him the fuller cube. "Sir."

"Sit," Crossbeam motioned to a chair across from him. "Where are the twins?"

Prowl sat down as directed, concealing his worry at the direction the conversation had taken. "I just finished putting them down to recharge. Should I bring them to you, sir?"

"No, best if they don't find out until morning," he took a long drink of the high grade. "There was a large traffic accident. Contender and Stoneshift extinguished in it."

"They're gone?" Prowl froze, processor racing at the news his Attar and Summa were deactivated. A small part of him felt relief at hearing of Stoneshift's death, but it was overwhelmed by his worries for himself and his offspring now that Attar Contender was deactivated. Trying to force his hands from shaking Prowl took a drink, grateful for Crossbeam's indulgence towards him right now. "What happens to us now, sir?"

"You will be bonded to another Attar in the family. Someone must provide for his creations and you are young enough to still have value," Crossbeam laid it out simply, and on a level it was that simple.

"Thank you, sir." Prowl internally relaxed at Crossbeam's words, most of his fears soothed. He'd assumed someone in the family would take the twins to raise, and he was extremely relieved that he wasn't going to be separated from his sparklings. He knew they'd move on eventually, but not so soon. Not until they didn't need his care anymore.

Crossbeam relaxed slightly as well, glad the young widow wasn't going to become hysterical or require medical care immediately. "I will remain here tonight. You are not going to be without an adult from my family within audial range until you are bonded once more. I will require a berthroom to rest in that is close enough to yours to hear if you call out."

"Of course, sir." He hesitated a moment before suggesting, "Contender's room would be closest, but the guest room would also be in range."

The elder paused, then nodded. "The guest room will do."

"It's this way, sir. If you don't mind, I think I should turn in now." Prowl rose and reached for Crossbeam's empty cube. He needed to clean things up before recharging, though he had doubts that he would get all that much recharge tonight. Even without the shock to process, the twins were still at a fussy age.

As he saw Crossbeam to the guest room, he tried to remember all the kin. He was sure there was another Attar among Contender's siblings, but he wasn't sure which one, nor if that Attar might be bonded or mated yet. He was even less sure about the immediate cousins, other that there were Attar among them. The bonding ceremony had been a blur for the most part.

Quietly slipping into his room, he looked down at the twins for a long moment, push his thoughts about his new bonded aside. He reached down and carefully lifted Sideswipe up, cradling him against his right shoulder. As soon as he had him positioned he picked up Sunstreaker in his left arm. They briefly stirred but settled again as they felt his familiar field. Prowl sat down on his berth and pulled his legs up, resting his back against the wall, drawing comfort from their small frames. They were the best things in his life, and he wasn't going to lose them. That was the important thing right now.

* * *

Crossbeam drove to his only surviving Attar creation's place of business. He was glad his Creatrix and his mate were willing to tend to the much younger Creatrix. It allowed the first time creator some much needed support and allowed the four sparklings to play with age-mate kin. He would have to insist that Quicksilver make time to spend with the younger one. Prowl had been far too afraid. Surely the young Creatrix had been taught the value of his place?

No matter. As the master of the family, he would ensure any gaps in Prowl's upbringing were corrected. Quicksilver and Skysong had raised two fine Creatrix already, both fetching a high price and highly productive in their new families.

He walked into Jazz's club, taking in the visible sign of his creation's success. He was aware of just how hard Jazz worked to become successful in this industry, and he was proud of the younger mech's accomplishments. Too bad he'd sacrificed relationships for the success. He wished congratulations were his only reason for visiting at this early joor.

"Sire!" Jazz's surprise was evident and in frame and voice both as he leap down from the central stage to greet him. "What brings you here, and so early."

"I need to discuss some family business with you." Crossbeam looked around for Jazz's office or someplace else discreet.

"This way," Jazz went instantly serious and led his sire through a barely visible door that slid open for them to expose a small but clean backstage and storage area. "My office is secure."

Crossbeam nodded and followed Jazz threw another door, this one keyed to Jazz's signal. It was much as he remembered it. Small, not as neat as he'd have liked but serviceable with a desk, three chairs and various shelves and cabinets.

Without a word Jazz poured them two cubes of nice, smooth high grade and offered one to his sire with a motion to select a seat.

Seating himself directly across from Jazz's desk, Crossbeam took a small drink, savoring the flavor before beginning what he knew was going to be a stressful conversation. "I know you are aware of Contender's accidental death."

Jazz nodded slightly. "Yes. I grieve for our loss."

"As do I." Crossbeam took another drink. "We need to discuss the impact of his death on the family, specifically in regards to his Creatrix and sparklings."

Jazz went stiff and his optics brightened as implications set in despite trying not to let himself follow that road. "I'm the only Attar left, other than you."

"He is young and will be more productive in a younger Attar's household." Crossbeam also honestly did not want the disruption of adding a newcomer into his household. He had a stable home with a Summa mate and a Creatrix bonded. There were more than a few orns where he was reminded how much of a miracle that was.

Jazz was quiet for a long moment. "I'm not ready to care for them. Why can't a Summa take him in? Shimmer or Cadence."

Crossbeam glared at Jazz. "You know a Summa alone cannot properly take care of his needs or protect him and his sparklings. Would you rather we sell him and your sibling's heirs?"

"No," Jazz answered quickly, though he meant it. "No. Family needs to take them in," he murmured resignation to it. "How long do I have to find new staff?"

"You have the two orn mourning period after the funeral. Then we will have the bonding ceremony. That is the longest I'm willing to leave him without an Attar."

Jazz shuddered. Three orns. He'd need ... frag, he'd need to restructure his entire existence and most of his holdings. With a deep draw of air he focused on practical matters and the pragmatic nature that had gotten him this far. "I'll need a new home. My place isn't suited for a family at all. How much will come with them?"

"Their current home can be supported by the estate provided there are no lifestyle changes. Any increased expenses will be your responsibility." Crossbeam was glad to have at least that much good news to pass on to the understandably frazzled Attar. This was a huge responsibility for a completely unprepared mech. 

"Of course," Jazz let out a small vent of relief. "That'll be a nice bit of stability for them, to not have to move. The sparklings ... sixty, seventy? Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

"Sixty-three," Crossbeam nodded. "My mate and bonded would like to spend more time with them than they have before."

"They are welcome," Jazz readily took the carefully phrased offer to help.

"It will do your new household good to socialize more with the rest of the family." Crossbeam took another small sip of energon, pleased Jazz was accepting his new responsibilities.

"I'll do my best to do so," Jazz rubbed above his visor. "How many joors an orn should I expect they'll need of me?"

Crossbeam glared disliking but understanding the question. "As much as you can spare right now, Jazz. I realize this is a shock to you and an inconvenience to your business, but we're dealing with a young Creatrix and two sparklings who just lost their Summa and Attar. They need to be settled into their place in your household."

"I meant in the long run," Jazz tried not to snap and mostly kept himself level. "The club can cope without me for more than a joor or two an orn for a while. I've got a good manager and crew," he defended his employees. "But if I'm going to be bonded without time to prepare and learn about it, at least give me a clue how much of my orn I should _keep_ for them to make this work. I'll need to hire someone to cover some or much of what I do now. How much of my work I need to hand over makes a difference in what kind of employment ad I put out."

Crossbeam nodded, wordlessly apologizing for his assumption. The stress and grief were getting to all of them. "You don't have a Summa to help Prowl care for the twins. Eventually you should probably set aside at least eight joor for them during the times the twins are active."

Jazz nodded, thought a bit and nodded again. "It'll be exhausting while I bring a second manager up to speed, but I can do that. The club does well enough to cover it without hardship. I just love being here and working the crowds so I never bothered to. Primus willing, I'll have one selected by the ceremony." He settled back in his chair and sipped on his high grade as he studied his sire. "If there's any wisdom you care to send my way on being a creator, I'd welcome it. I don't want a miserable home."

"Sparklings crave affection and easily return it once given. Play with them and enjoy the time while they're too young to cause a great deal of mischief." Crossbeam took another drink, finishing his cube. "Make certain that the two of you are on the same wavelength discipline-wise. Consistency is important."

* * *

Prowl sat watching the twins quietly play in the corner, thankful they were behaving for their attendants. The first time he'd done this he'd been here surrounded by his own sire and his mate as well as three of his Summa siblings while they waited for the ceremony to begin. He looked down at his hands, remembering the simple dark blue paint he'd never worn again. Now he was seated in this same room with Attar Crossbeam, his mate and bonded along with Shimmer and Aria. Soon he'd shed the two parallel copper lines down his cheeks and replace those widow marks along with his past mate's claim with his new Attar's colors.

He wanted to know about his new bonded. Was he a nice mecha? Did he have a mate or a lover that might take offense at Prowl and the sparklings upending their status in the home? Did his new Attar want a bonded yet, or creations? He desperately hoped that his creations would not be punished by their new sire because they were not of his spark or frame. He knew it shouldn't be that way. It was a reason why tradition would bond him to his former Attar's brother or sire. The creations were close kin to their new sire. He also knew it wasn't always true.

Prowl reminded himself that Skysong had mentioned having the twins over to play with her two youngest more often. If she followed through on that suggestion someone outside their new household would be seeing the twins. That scrutiny should keep them physically safe. An alarm from his chronometer broke his contemplation. It was almost time. He rose and walked over to the twins. Fortunately he'd been correct that Sunstreaker's fussiness would keep both their finishes intact. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, it's time to join our new family."

The pair, stressed and uncertain, were more than willing to follow their carrier, though they pressed closer to his legs that was really desirable.

"Come," Crossbeam spoke firmly as the others in the guarding party closed around the threesome to walk them to the altar where their new Attar and the priest were waiting.

Prowl moved carefully as the group walked, making certain not to trip over the twins and ready to catch them if they stumbled. This ceremony was much smaller and simpler than his first, which he supposed made sense. The last one was a big deal. He was coming into a new family. They had paid very well for him. He knew that much. He'd fetched a price several times higher than his sire expected so it was a celebration for his creation family as well.

He was relieved the three of them made it to the altar without any missteps that would reflect poorly upon them. Once they were at the altar he got his first unobstructed look at his new Attar. Black and white, there was a distinct family resemblance in the stubby horns, but that was where the resemblances ended to Prowl. This Attar had a rich blue visor with a slightly reflective finish, alt mode hints that spoke of speed and agility, and most of all, he had a welcoming smile.

That smile kept Prowl's attention as the guard parted to take their places as witnesses. Hopefully the Attar would be as friendly as he seemed now. Prowl also noted the lack of a mate or bonded standing next to him. Maybe he wouldn't be as much of an interloper in this Attar's household. Subtly he shifted the twins a little further out from behind his legs before kneeling before the priest and his new Attar. It was time to begin.

"Attar Jazz, do you take this Creatrix, former bonded of your brother, as your first bonded, to protect, provide for and create with?" the priest asked simply, without the long speeches of the first ceremony Prowl had been in.

"I do and will," Jazz spoke firmly.

"Creatrix Prowl, do you accept this Attar as your bonded, to serve, obey and carry for?" the priest looked at Prowl.

"I do and will." Prowl answered simply knowing what was expected of him.

"Then by the law and in the optics of Primus, you are bonded as one. Attar Jazz, treat Prowl and those he carried as you would yourself," the priest declared.

"I will," Jazz promised, then turned to Prowl and extended a hand. "Come. It is time for your colors."

"Yes, sir." Taking the offered hand, Prowl rose gracefully to his pedes to follow Jazz. He idly wondered what colors his new Attar had chosen for him. Given his new mate's colors he doubted he would be keeping any of his current red and gray paint job. The twins pressed back against his legs as he stood. Prowl wanted to keep them close, but they couldn't stay attached to him while he was repainted. Maybe Quicksilver would be taking them now? Or would Jazz want to keep an optic on them himself?

"Your carrier can not walk with you so firmly attached, little ones," Jazz's voice was gentle in chastising the pair so they moved enough for them to all walk to the ceremonial repainting circle. There Prowl would be stripped to base metal before everyone and repainted in colors to complement his bonded. Then the ceremonial henna would be applied, baring anyone from demanding he work or serve while it lasted. While the custom sounded simple enough, Prowl knew from experience there was still much he would do. The first time he was expected to move into his new home and maintain himself presentably. Now he still intended to care for his creations. It might make the markings wear off more quickly, but he wasn't going to hurt them by abandoning them for so long.

At the edge of the circle Quicksilver appeared to coax the pair to join her and not follow their carrier.

The twins looked at Quicksilver, obviously remembering the friendly face but wary of leaving their carrier's side. "It's okay, go to her for now." Prowl coaxed softly, trying not to hold everything up any more than they already had. Finally the twins left him to join the other Creatrix. Once they were with Quicksilver, Prowl entered the circle readily to complete the ceremony and begin their new life with Attar Jazz. It would be the last time his new Attar would allow him to be in public without having a hand on him somewhere until the henna faded at a minimum.

He was more than a little surprised to realize it was a team of five. That was more than in the first ceremony. The one who seemed to be in charge had a more complex paint job too. He couldn't help his surprise at this level of attention being shown to a widow. Someone was definitely making an expensive statement declaring his value to the family.

"Stand there." The mech directed, motioning towards the center of the circle. Prowl moved to the requested spot, obligingly shifting his frame to expose the maximum amount of plating to speed up the stripping process. It had been humiliating on a level the first time and frightening because he knew what would come soon afterward in his Attar's berth. This time he knew more of what was coming, these mecha had all seen him stripped once before and he no longer had any seals to break. The pain would be very minimal.

He was used to that level of pain now. He just needed to make it through the painting and the coming feast without shaming his new Attar. The longer he kept from being a disgrace to his new household the better off the twins would be. Even while lost in his thoughts Prowl shifted his plating and frame as directed. Every spot of paint was removed, casting aside his old family. He watched without twitching except on direction as black and white began to color his plating. Some accents of red and yellow, the colors of his creations, also graced his frame towards the end. 

Apparently his new Attar wanted to show the value he placed on the twins. Prowl liked the idea of visually carrying reminders of his offspring. Maybe new marks would continue to be added for each of his own Creations? He waited as the artisans finished adding his Creatrix marks around his optics and his Attar's glyph to his helm. As the sealant began to dry, he felt himself settle more and more. No longer bare, he belonged to an Attar once more, and one who seemed to value what he brought enough to spend lavishly when only kin were to see it.

Rubbed smooth, then waxed to a lovely shine, the lead artisan took direct control of the brushes. One assistant stood on each side of the artisan, each holding a small tray with a pot of paint and fine brushes. Two pots? His henna were to be in two colors?

Prowl stole a glance at his creations and found himself looking at his Attar in the process. Quicksilver was in possession of the twins, but their new Attar was right there as well. Appreciating the level of vigilance Attar Jazz was showing, Prowl shifted his focus back onto his twins. As he watched Sideswipe switched from looking at Prowl to staring at his new Attar. At least he was still behaving for Quicksilver. Sunstreaker was focused on his carrier watching the painting of his hands intently. He had hopes that one orn Sunstreaker's artistic inclinations would lead him to a respectable status. Sideswipe was smart too, a natural socializer. He wasn't nearly as sure where that might lead him, but he had hopes there too. Summa had so many option in the world if they could get a good education.

When the henna was finished, Prowl looked at his hands. They were beautifully done with intricate patters of two colors. It hadn't even been one color on top of the other, but the brushes were switched often so the design was interlaced. So beautiful and intricate for something so temporary to his frame. Prowl waited patiently until the artisan spoke. "You can rejoin your bonded now."

"Thank you." He nodded respectfully to the artisans and walked to the edge of the circle, standing in front of his Attar to allow him to inspect their work and himself.

Jazz's fingers touched an arm first, then slid across his back and ended with the opposite hand on the other arm. The touch was light and gentle, the field it came with almost neutral. So Jazz wasn't thrilled to have the new responsibilities, but he'd put an effort into making Prowl look good and he wasn't hostile. Nothing like his former Attar's mate.

"Come," Jazz shifted his hand to Prowl's back and guided him towards the long table for the feast. In an act that was the first and last of its kind in most bondings, the Attar put together a small plate of treats, at least two of each selection, and offered it to Prowl. It was heavy on sweets and rust, with a few more rust sticks than he normally allowed himself on a given orn.

"Thank you, Attar." Prowl kept his field as accepting as possible as he accepted the plate, putting aside his fears and concerns for now. Apparently his new Attar preferred sweet flavors to the acidic Prowl preferred. He committed everything on the plate to memory, knowing exactly how angry an Attar could get when disrespected by inadequate service.

When Jazz was satisfied that Prowl had a good grip on the plate, he shifted his weight and hand slightly to guide his new Creatrix off to the side so others could have at the feast. "Do you like sweets, Prowl?" he asked softly, intent on learning about this mech that was going to be such an intimate part of his life.

"I have a slight preference for more acidic flavors but these are very welcome, sir." Prowl spoke quietly as he followed Jazz's lead. The mech's field was almost flat as they moved.

"We'll get some after this plate is finished," Jazz smiled at knowing something useful. "What of the sparklings?"

"They both enjoy sweets. Sunstreaker prefers rust sticks right now; Sideswipe will gorge himself on anything with gold and silicon in it." Prowl smiled slightly, his affection for his creations obvious in his field.

"Quicksilver will see they get a few of each," Jazz smiled more warmly as he pinged his carrier with the information and received thanks in reply. "Have they shown talents yet, a hint of their function?" he encouraged the Creatrix to talk about what made him happy.

Prowl relaxed a little bit as he continued to discuss his creations, but his field was still tightly controlled. "Sunstreaker shows strong signs of interest in art, particularly painting. I would be surprised if he took his optics off the painting process. Sideswipe is much more outgoing with others." Worry briefly flickered across Prowl's face before he continued. "Sunstreaker takes a little longer to warm up to strangers but he's very loving with family."

"As long as he's not overly destructive around relative strangers, that shouldn't be an issue," Jazz reassured his new bonded. "Were you told that I will be moving into the house? Where I've lived isn't large enough for a mate, much less a family."

Prowl paused for a moment, optics brightening. "Thank you for accommodating us like this, sir. I know we've been a disruption for you, but it's going to help the twins adjust quicker since they can stay in their home."

Jazz nodded, slightly annoyed that they hadn't been told but letting it go just as quickly as he took the last mineral cake from the plate and began to nibble. "That was my hope, and it is practical. A bachelor apartment over my club is simply not appropriate for raising a family on many levels. Now I'll rent it out, likely to one of my employees. It will work out well." He glanced around for the two brightly colored sparklings. "Let us collect our creations and a few more acidic treats."

"Thank you, sir." Prowl waited for Jazz to begin moving towards the twins before heading that way himself. As they walked towards Quicksilver to pick up the pair Jazz got a demonstration of just how differently the twins handled being in a crowd. Sideswipe was openly staring up at the mecha around him and looked almost ready to run and explore. Sunstreaker was peering out from behind Quicksilver's leg paying more attention to their approach.

It marked Sideswipe as the more difficult of the pair to control, but he was still well behaved for his age in Jazz's estimate. "Quicksilver, thank you for watching my creations."

"They were no trouble." Quicksilver smiled down at them as she watched Sunstreaker dart out towards his carrier. "I'm looking forward to seeing more of you two next play date."

Sideswipe looked up at Quicksilver delight clearly written on his face. "We play again?"

Prowl quietly spoke as Sunstreaker grabbed his leg. "It was the first time they met another set of twins, sir."

"Ah," Jazz nodded slightly, then addressed Sideswipe. "Yes, you'll play with them again. You will see much more of the extended family in the future."

"Really?" Sideswipe looked up at Jazz hopefully.

"Sideswipe, please do not question your new sire's word." Prowl spoke quickly, reaching down to draw the red twin closer to his side. "I'm sorry, sir. He can be impulsive."

"Most sparklings are. Just wait until you begin hearing some of the stories about me," Jazz gave a tolerant smile and gently guided Prowl towards the table and looked at the creations that were now his by law. "Now, what are your favorite treats?"

"Rust sticks." Sunstreaker spoke up from behind Prowl as he ran his hand across his carrier's leg tracing his new markings. "Pretty."

"Crispy gels." Sideswipe bounced as he looked up at the table. Pointing, he said, "Please."

Jazz handed Sunstreaker a rust stick, then picked up a jelly-filled square and offered it to Sideswipe with a smile. "Now what do you like the most?" he asked Prowl with a motion to the spread that was as much savory as sweet and had at least a small sampling of local foods.

Prowl's optic was drawn to the two Praxian offerings, one a desert and the other a savory. He could tell they'd been made locally rather than imported, but it was a stunning thing to see given he was the only Praxian here.

"May I, sir?" He motioned towards the two dishes. If this was what his new Attar was willing to offer things were looking to be so much better than before. "I haven't had anything from Praxus in a long time."

"Yes," Jazz reached for them and put a sizable serving of each on the plate before claiming a couple rust sticks that he could handle in one hand while he wondered back out into the gathering and the odd combination of congratulations and thanks. During a break, he leaned close to Prowl. "Do you know how to prepare Praxian dishes?"

"A few my carrier taught me, sir, but it's been many vorns since I made them." Prowl took a small bite savoring the flavor. He thought about offering it to the twins, but he knew they would prefer their sweets over the acidic tang.

"If the ingredients are readily available, I wouldn't mind having more variety. I'm always game to try something new," Jazz said honestly.

"I'll work on my skills, sir." A brief spike of pleasure slipped into Prowl's field before fading out. "Would you enjoy it if I learn recipes from other cities as well?"

"Yes, I would," Jazz didn't hide his smile, then focused on more comments on the bonding and his new status as the Attar of the next generation. None made him happy, but no one, not even Prowl, could have guessed just how little he wanted to be bonded, much less with creations. He was too focused on the practical aspects of doing what was right. Even so, he could not have been more grateful to escape and drive with Prowl to his new home.

Once they arrived the twins climbed out of Prowl's alt mode and waited for him to transform before begging to be picked up. The Creatrix lifted each up with the ease of long practice and without a thought for his henna. He glanced at Jazz and it took the Attar a moment to realize he was to enter first. It was a strange sensation, walking into a home that was his but contained the things of another mecha's life.

The first thing Jazz noticed upon entering was how tidy the main entry appeared. The room was obviously a formal receiving area. This did not look like any home with sparklings he'd ever been in.

Prowl stepped in behind him. "With your permission I'll put the twins down to recharge, sir."

"Yes, if it is time for it," Jazz nodded. "I do not want to disrupt their schedule as I learn it."

As Prowl disappeared into the home and up the stairs to the second floor, Jazz continued to make a quiet walk around. His things would be moved in over the next decaorn as he found time. All he needed for the first few orns were in his subspace. There were a few holos of Contender and Stoneshift displayed on a shelf along the wall. One of the images was from their Joining Orn and another was of them holding the twins with only a little color showing through on their armor. He looked a little deeper, focusing on finding Prowl in the collection. In a corner of the shelf partly hidden behind another holo of the mates was a small image of Prowl and Contender. The visible henna made it obvious it was from their Bonding Day.

This was just not right. Jazz remembered when his sire was negotiating for Prowl, mostly with relief that he wasn't the Attar of choice. He'd thought his brother was eager for the status of having a Creatrix. They were so rare, less than five percent of the population. If you didn't have a Creatrix, you didn't have creations. With barely one Creatrix for every seven Attar Cybertron-wide, it was difficult for Jazz to fathom hiding the bond.

Jazz knew his own Attar had many images with his mate and bonded on display, yet here no image of Attar, Summa and Creatrix together seemed to exist here. There were also no pictures of Prowl with the twins at any stage of development. He was still looking at the images when he heard Prowl descend the stairs, but didn't speak until he was sure Prowl was coming towards him. "Which one disliked you so much?" he asked gently.

He could hear Prowl stop moving. After a long pause, the quiet voice answered, "Summa Stoneshift determined I was a disgrace and unworthy of associating with their kin."

"A disgrace?" Jazz turned to face the frightened Creatrix and let his bewilderment show. "You produced _twins_ within a five-vorn of bonding. How could you be a disgrace?"

"Summa Stoneshift found my presence and demands disruptive to the peace of their household. They also discovered I am barely capable of maintaining a household properly." Prowl gestured to the immaculate room.

Jazz could only shake his helm. "You keep what I'm seen flawless. But I've heard of more than a few Summa who can't accept their role and take it out on the Creatrix of the house. I think we'll need to talk about expectations more later. I have no doubt you were held to impossible ones before." He took the few paces to close the distance between them and put a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "I'm not a jealous Summa. I don't want you to be miserable."

"Thank you, sir. I will do whatever I can to serve you. Would you like me to show you to your room?" Prowl kept his head tipped down as he spoke. Jazz realized Prowl had rarely looked directly at his new bonded.

"Yes, it has been a long orn," Jazz kept his voice gentle. "I'll stay in a spare room so you can recharge where you are used to."

"My berth is with the twins, sir. They're fussy at this age and do better if someone is with them. You can stay in Attar Contender's room or in one the guest rooms down the hall if you prefer. They are both upstairs." Prowl motioned towards the staircase.

Jazz headed that way, debating. In the end, it was just too weird to recharge in his brother's berth. "I'll stay in the guest room until a new berth is delivered."

Prowl lead him upstairs and into the hallway. He opened the door immediately on the right and nodded to the one further down the hall. "These are the guest rooms. Attar Contender's room is at the end of the hall." Motioning towards the door further down on the left, he continued. "Over here is the twin's room. Do you require anything else, sir?"

"No, Prowl. While I would never take the twins from you, remember, you have no bonded obligations to me for several more orns," he said gently. "Rest well."

"Recharge well, sir." Prowl quietly opened the door and slipped into the twins' room.


	2. Hesitant Steps

Jazz rose around mid-morning. It was early for him, but he'd gone to the berth very early and was done with avoiding his new family. It was time to face reality. After the evening's revelations he wasn't surprised to find it very quiet as he exited the guest room. Stepping off the staircase he heard faint sounds coming from the kitchen area. Prowl was seated at the table reading a datapad while the twins played in a corner.

"Good morning," Jazz greeted them, his own voice reasonably quiet. "Did everyone recharge well?"

"Yes, sir." Prowl stood up from his chair as soon as he noticed Jazz had entered.

"Fun now?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked up from the blocks.

"What is fun?" Jazz focused on the pair after giving a smile of greeting to Prowl.

"Park?" Sideswipe stared up at Jazz hopefully. Jazz glanced at Prowl.

"He means Ember Park down the road, sir. It has a large fountain and a sparkling play area. Sideswipe likes to climb, and Sunstreaker enjoys the fountain." Prowl smiled down fondly at his creations.

"That sounds like a pleasant outing," Jazz agreed to it with an honestly warm smile. "Has everyone had breakfast?" he asked as he made an exploratory circuit through the kitchen. It was huge by his standards, including the one in the home he was raised in, and his carrier was no slouch when it came to entertaining. It was well accepted in the family that he got his flare for socializing from her. There was equipment here he didn't know what to do with, and he was a passable line cook.

"Yes, sir. I prepared ours earlier." Prowl watched Jazz explore, quietly noting his familiarity, and lack of it, with the equipment. He hesitatingly added, "I can show you how to use those later, sir."

"Sure. I'm not much of a cook, but I'd like to know what they're for," Jazz gave him a warm, encouraging smile for the offer.

With a flutter in his spark for how _nice_ his Attar was, he resisted the urge to be more helpful by getting whatever Jazz might be looking for. He was very mindful of how insistent Jazz was about respecting the henna. He relaxed a bit when Jazz finished his inspection without a hard word or displeased sound. 

With an easy motion Jazz sat down and seemed startled when he realized Prowl was still standing. "Come, sit down, Prowl. I'd like to finish my energon before we head out."

Prowl settled himself back in his chair waiting for Jazz to finish while the twins put away their blocks. Sideswipe dumped them into the bins while Sunstreaker sorted them by color. Their turning pick-up into a game had been a relief for the young carrier. "Did you recharge well, sir?"

"Reasonably so. It's so quiet here. It'll be a bit of getting used to," Jazz admitted. "I'm used to living above my club in the core of the entertainment district. There's always a lot going on."

"Would you prefer if we left some music playing downstairs?" Prowl offered trying to be helpful. "It wouldn't bother the twins; Summa Stoneshift often had parties while we recharged."

Jazz considered that, and for more than just encouraging Prowl's growing boldness. It would be nice, but he could just as easily bring a small radio in for himself. Besides, he intended for Prowl to share his berth and the other would recharge better in quiet. "I think I would prefer to adjust to the quiet. When do you typically get up?"

"We've been up for almost three joor, sir. The twins still take naps during the day and like to get up early. I find the quiet of the mornings restorative." Prowl looked out the window as he spoke.

"Good," Jazz smiled encouragement for having found some good out of what he knew had been a bad living situation. "This is quite early for me to be up, to be honest. Once I go back to work I'm unlikely to rouse before mid-day, sometimes later. It's driven by the joors I'm needed at the club when it's most busy. I do not expect you or the twins to hold to that schedule."

Prowl nodded his understanding and kept his optics down cast as Jazz finished his energon.

"Who's ready to go to the park?" Jazz asked in a chipper voice as he disposed of his empty cube.

"Me!" Sideswipe yelled before clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Done." Sunstreaker smiled as he put away the block Sideswipe had dropped in his excitement.

Jazz cocked his helm. "Were you punished for speaking too loudly?"

"Loud bad." Sunstreaker said solemnly clutching his twin's arm. Both sparklings looked chastised but not frightened.

He knelt down to optic level and extended the reassurance in his field. "Do you know why?"

"Bother Attar and Summa." Sideswipe mumbled from behind his hand.

Jazz nodded and turned as he stood to look at Prowl. "They expected it to be very quiet here."

"Stoneshift preferred we remain out of sight and out of mind unless he desired our presence." Prowl looked away and out the window, sensory panels drooping.

Jazz could only sigh. "I'm sorry you were treated so poorly. I'm not like them."

Prowl's gaze shifted down to the twins. "It wasn't quite as bad as you think, sir. Honestly I kept them quieter than normal this morning so you wouldn't be disturbed. They took it more to spark than I expected." As much as he was pleased to learn Jazz wouldn't get too angry with twins over noise, he didn't want to keep making his Attar upset with the dead. "I realize now your lifestyle is very different from what we're used to, and we will adjust soon."

"Good," Jazz smiled and stepped close to give Prowl an affectionate but undemanding touch on the shoulder. "Let's go to the park for a while. I would like to watch them play."

"Park." Both twins grabbed onto Prowl's legs and began tugging on him to hurry up. Smiling, he reached down and slung Sunstreaker up onto his left hip. "Just a moment, Sideswipe. Let me get your brother situated."

Jazz watched with indulgent amusement at the pair and how adoring their carrier seemed to genuinely be towards them. It was a good start. At least Prowl seemed to like his creations and they liked him. He made a point to walk close to Prowl, a hand on the Praxian's back in a public display of belonging to him. This was his family and he claimed it.

It was only a short walk down to the park which was obviously designed with sparklings in mind. Just inside the entrance was a small, shallow fountain with a raised edge surrounded by benches. Past the fountain at the back of the park was a play area currently occupied by a pair of mechs and a small purple sparkling. Jazz willingly allowed the twins, and by extension Prowl, to guide them at first, but once the twins were playing he guided Prowl to a bench where they could watch them.

Prowl seated himself next to Jazz away from the couple. "Keep an optic on Sunstreaker, sir. He likes to wander over and play with the fountain so he can watch the ripples."

"I will, though what trouble can he get into here?" Jazz asked with honest curiosity. In truth he wasn't letting either sparkling out of his awareness for a nanoklik.

"Several vorns ago Sideswipe helped him and two other sparklings climb into the fountain. They made a mess splashing around making ripples before we could get them out." Prowl looked torn between amusement and embarrassment at the memory.

Jazz paused and tried to remember his own sparklinghood adventures. The description didn't line up with what he got in trouble for. "I don't understand."

Prowl's smile faded as he looked at Jazz. "You wouldn't be upset with him, sir? He didn't disgrace the family by carrying on so shamelessly? We weren't allowed to come back for almost half a vorn afterwards."

Jazz could only stare at his Creatrix for a long moment as he pieced together a reaction that didn't involve beating some sense into his brother. With a deep vent cycle to settle himself, he shook his helm. "Sparklings are supposed to play, explore and learn. He did what is normal. No, I wouldn't be upset at all to see him enjoying himself so long as he wasn't putting anyone in danger."

"You are very kind, sir. We are very fortunate to have been accepted by you." Prowl hesitantly looked up at Jazz's face. He still wasn't making optic contact with his Attar. Not yet. "You should probably to tell them how they can play now, sir."

With a nod, Jazz began to stand, only to pause before he'd done more than shift his plating. "I'm not even sure how to say that. What would you tell them?"

Prowl hesitated for a klik, then he leaned over and whispered. "I'd tell them they can play like Summa isn't going to be home soon."

Jazz nodded, brushed against Prowl's field with support and walked off to catch Sideswipe's attention. He whispered the instruction to the red sparkling, who let out a whoop of joy, then walked over to where Sunstreaker was playing to tell him the same. The twins immediately ran straight over to the fountain. They excitedly clambered over the edge and immediately began splashing around as Jazz returned to Prowl's side on the bench. "They do look happy."

"I'm glad they can enjoy themselves, sir." Prowl relaxed but still kept an optic on the pair. So far this Attar was turning out to be everything he'd ever wished to serve. It couldn't possibly be like this forever, but he'd take the illusion right now. Maybe this level of tolerance for the sparklings would even continue for longer than it would for Prowl himself. 

"How often do you bring them here?" Jazz asked almost conversationally as they watched the twins.

"Attar Contender arranged for either us to be escorted here at least once every three orn. He considered it a safe place for the three of us." Prowl shifted slightly on his seat for a better view of Sunstreaker deliberately splashing his brother. "Since you have your business I understand that our time here may need to be reduced. If you don't mind the twins being a bit louder at home it shouldn't impact them much."

"I do not, though I have enough kin that would like to spend time with their youngest kin it should not be difficult to arrange," Jazz gave him a smile. "I don't know why you were kept away from the extended family, but I'm not like that. Our strength is in our unity."

"I think the twins would enjoy spending time with their family. They wouldn't stop talking about Quicksilver and her twins after their visit." Prowl almost trembled with longing but contained himself. Maybe Attar Jazz would occasionally bring him along and let him speak with the other adults while the twins played?

"And you?" Jazz asked gently. "Did you find my kin pleasant enough to spend time around?"

"Attar Crossbeam was very kind and compassionate considering the issues our situation caused him. It would have been easier to move us to his home, and I honestly did not expect to be allowed to remain here. Summa Skysong and Quicksilver helped me explain what happened so the twins could comprehend and helped me keep them distracted." Prowl paused for a moment. "Summas Shimmer and Aria were also very understanding and patient with us. You have a very tolerant family, sir."

"I suppose I do," Jazz accepted the assessment. "Blessed with two Attar, two Creatrix and many Summa along with a good income, my sire can afford to be. He taught us that cooperation was the way a family remains strong. We've always operated where all the unmated creations help out at home and with the young. I'm honestly surprised that sire allowed Contender to get away with remaining as separate as it seems he was."

"I am not aware of all of the dynamics between your Attar and your sibling, sir." Prowl paused for a long moment before elaborating. He needed to explain things before Jazz got angrier about his brother's behavior. "Before the few family meetings I did attend I was instructed by Stoneshift to remain respectfully close and silent as he considered me too young to have anything worthwhile to contribute to most conversations."

Jazz sighed but relaxed back in the bench. "He always was sub to his Summa. Tell me if I'm wrong. Stoneshift made most of the choices."

Prowl tried to figure out how to avoid the verbal trap Jazz had just sprung on him. He needed to answer but do it in a way that wouldn't insult his former Attar. "Summa Stoneshift was not pleased when I disrupted their household. Attar Contender did not want disharmony and understandably favored the one who pleased him most."

Jazz's palm met his face with a groan. "I _so_ suck at talking to Creatrix," he muttered to himself then focused on Prowl. "I didn't mean to put you in a bad place by that question. Right. So new subject. What are your orns like? What do you do with your free time?"

"I assume you mean before you became a part of the family?" Prowl waited for Jazz's affirmative nod. "I rise in the morning and tend to the twins. Once my Attar and Summa rose I attended to their needs and prepared their breakfast for the day. If they were at work I prepared their lunch before they left, tended the twins and cleaned the house. If one of them was home for the day we would be escorted to the park and to any necessary shopping for the household. When everyone returned home I would prepare dinner and care for the twins before we were given permission to retire for the night. If Attar and Summa are having a gathering I prepare the meal and make certain the house is in order." Prowl paused, thinking about how to answer Jazz's other question. "There isn't much free time taking care of sparklings, sir. If it is just the three of us in the house and the twins are awake we play games. While they recharge I read."

Jazz nodded with a brush of his field in understanding-support. "I know a lot less about being a creator and bonded than I should so I'm on kinda a steep learning curve. It would be helpful to know my normal schedule, wouldn't it?"

Prowl nodded, encouraged by the offer of information. "Yes, sir. It will help me fit us into your life."

"The club operates on normal club joors. It opens in the early evening and stays open until early morning. I'm still working out my exact joors, but most orns I'll go in sometime in the evening and stay a bit past closing. At least one orn every fifth I'll need to go in early or stay late to handle shipments and the business side of things I can't get done during regular joors. Most orns I'll be home around joor five or six, hit the washrack and recharge. That means I'll be up late morning, like today, and be home for you and our creations from late morning to early evening. I'll keep your apprised of changes," he promised. "I'm still looking for a second manager to take over some of my joors and duties, but I'm going to try to be home and awake for you for at least a quarter of every orn."

Prowl blinked his optics, amazed at the amount of consideration Jazz was showing but realizing it would be necessary with no Summa in the home to assist. "I should be able to shift our sleeping schedule to closer align with yours, sir. The twins are young enough it won't interfere with schooling, and it should also keep us from disturbing your recharge. Your schedule allocates sufficient time for shopping and medical visits and leaves plenty of time available for any other events you wish to attend. You are being extremely generous with us, sir, and I am grateful."

Jazz smiled with honest warmth. "Just don't shift it too much that when they do start school that it is difficult for them to adapt. Some things will simply have to be the price we pay for the success I have. I'll never work normal business joors. It's simply not possible. Together we can make it work." He paused briefly and reached up to gently caress Prowl's cheek. "When the twins are old enough to recharge on their own, I hope there will be at least some time where we'll be in the same berth together." He paused as something caught up with his processors. "They're already in school?"

"No sir." Prowl was glad to be able to avoid thinking about the berth comment Jazz had just made. He would do his duty especially for such a generous Attar, but he was not looking forward to it. "I've been teaching them what I can. It's not anything fancy, sir, mostly colors, basic glyphs and numbers right now. I read to them before they lay down for recharge at night. I want them to bring honor to the house and do well in school."

Jazz smiled even more warmly at that. "I'm sure they will with such a good head start."

"Thank you, sir." Prowl glanced down, embarrassed by the praise for something he considered so simple. Looking back up he focused on Sideswipe for a klik. "The twins appear to be wearing down and could probably use a nap soon. Should I go get them now, sir?"

"Yes, let's return home," Jazz nodded with an easy brush of encouragement in his field for Prowl.

* * *

It was strange entering what was once his brother's room, but the movers would be here soon. Jazz need to see where he would be putting his new berth. Looking around, he stepped into simple sitting area clearly distinct from the far side which held the berth. Definitely Stoneshift's touch. Checking the attached washrack, he could see cleansers and cleaning supplies precisely organized, but everything looked dry. The entire small suite was neat and in order; it looked like nothing had been removed from the room since the occupants died.

With a shake of his helm he decided that he'd just replace the berth where it was. Eventually the sitting area would become something else. Or maybe it would remain one since Prowl liked reading. There was room for a simpler sound system and the things Jazz intended to bring from his berthroom area. His other items would be moved into the house. Really, he could move everything he owned that was personal into the guest room and have space left over. He'd put that much of his energy and time into the club. His apartment had always just been a place to recharge if he didn't have a better berth on offer.

As Jazz pondered his new berthroom there was a soft knock on the door behind him. Opening it, he saw Prowl standing in the doorway silently staring at the ground. His sensory panels twitched as he waited otherwise motionless just outside the room.

"Come in," Jazz greeted him warmly, determined to correct the fearful nature of his Creatrix without actually chastising him over it. "Is the delivery here?"

"Yes, sir. The movers commed and are on their way with your new berth. They should be here within a groon or so." Prowl made himself calm as he entered his Attar's quarters. There was still henna on his hands, and Jazz had proven he respected that tradition.

"Excellent," Jazz smiled and kept his field calm and approving. It would not due to show how frigidity he was. "I understand that you did not come in here often." He paused and Prowl nodded faintly. "Whatever the reason, until I say otherwise, there is no need for you to knock before entering. I hope this become your berthroom by choice."

"Yes, sir." Prowl knew what those words really meant and began mentally preparing for that part of his duties to his Attar. He wondered how long this Attar would tolerate him sharing his berth. "What changes do you desire in the household?"

The question caught Jazz off guard. This just wasn't how he ran relationships. He'd long ago contented himself with the idea that he'd be among the majority of Attar that would never have to deal with this. Taking over from an establish setup was even further outside his knowledge base. "I'm not even sure where to start. What things do you want directions on?"

Prowl realized that Jazz was in the same uncertain position he'd been in when he first bonded. It surprised him that his Attar's admittance actually helped him focus on the future rather than his own worries. He decided to start with something basic to the household. "You told me at the feast you were willing to try new foods, sir. Are there any cuisines you favor and would like me to learn to prepare? Or something you haven't had that you wish to try?"

"Nothing specific. Though since you know Praxian, that seems a good place to start," Jazz smiled at him. "It wasn't difficult to get the ingredients for what was at the feast."

"Then I will begin there and branch out later, sir. You will need to arrange for a trip to the store in question or arrange for delivery of ingredients." Prowl was relieved that question had been easily handled. It brought another issue which would need addressed soon. "Will you be altering the household budget, sir? Attar Contender entertained here at least three times a decaorn. Should I expect guests on a more regular basis?"

"I've never entertained at home often, so it will likely be much less," Jazz thought about it. "But we'll be seeing a lot more of the family. I don't think we'd be hosting a more than a couple times a vorn, if that. Sire is still very much in charge. Do you keep an accounting log of the budget, something I could look at to work out what you are used to?"

"Yes, sir. Stonefinder was in charge of finances and required records of all expenditures." Prowl sent the two most recent logs to Jazz so he could compare metacycle expenditures.

Jazz actually cycled his optics at how much was spent on consumables and redecorating, but after a klik of study he had the basics sorted out. "I doubt we'll need as much, though I'd prefer to sit down with you and work through this with how much went to you and the sparklings. A lot of what's in these entries doesn't fit with how my personal style rolls."

"Of course, sir. I have detailed records of where every credit was used." He was pleased they'd covered the household basics without a serious problem. Now it was time to address personal issues, and this would tell him a great deal about his new Attar. "My next questions are in regards to your expectations from me, sir."

Jazz's processors scrambled back to the here and now from the more comfortable spot of business operations relating to the household. "Well, take care of our creations, keep the house picked up, let me know if anything needs repaired if the service folks won't take your word on it. If you or our creations need medical or my authority for something, I want to know immediately, even if I'm at work." He paused. "I'll get the hang of this family thing, but I'm really used to being self-sufficient. Maybe in the next few orns we can get someone to watch the twins for a while so you can see my apartment. That might give you a good sense of what I call clean and tidy. It's not as spotless as you keep this home."

"I would appreciate the insight, and I understand that we are all adjusting so you will be making changes as needed." Prowl relaxed a bit. Most of Jazz's listed requirements were similar to his current duties so there would be few modifications to his routine in the household. "And what are your expectations of me in public, sir?"

There was a long pause as Jazz tried to work his processors around that. "Don't wander more than a few paces away. You're young and very attractive. The kind of Creatrix that will be targeted for bot-napping. You seem very good at keeping the twins under control, so that won't change. Anything I'm not thinking of?"

Prowl realized he needed to spell out his concerns before he angered his Attar with shameful behavior. He could still clearly recall how furious his Attar and mate had gotten with him. "How am I to address you and others in public? Am I permitted to initiate conversation with someone after you have introduced them? What am I allowed to discuss? Like all Creatrix I know I am to keep other Attar from touching me without your instruction, but I do not know if I am to continue to avoid contact with Summa from outside our household. Sir, I need to know these things if I am going to keep from embarrassing you when we visit your family."

"Jazz," he included the modifiers to his designation that marked him as _Prowl's Attar_. "Yes. Anything you know or want to know about and they are willing to talk about. Yes, you may touch or be touched by other Summa or Creatrix, so long as you are okay with it. If they make you uncomfortable, then you may say so or call to me to make them leave. I appreciate the questions. There are no bad or dumb questions to me." He paused as the last line replayed itself. "I'm very difficult to embarrass. My rules are going to be for your safety."

"Thank you, sir. When will we be visiting your kin?" Prowl's panels trembled slightly as he contemplated that much freedom. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything to cause it to be taken away.

"We will see them tomorrow and every few orns, but we will not go out to visit until after my traditional mourning period is over for my brother," Jazz answered. "In a decaorn or so. Sire is determined that the family indulge me until then." A half-fond, half-frustrated smile crossed Jazz's features. "I think the real reason is they want to make sure I'm settling in."

"They care for you, sir, and they want you to have time to adjust to your new circumstances. You are very fortunate." Prowl smiled wistfully. Then he processed Jazz's first words. "They will be here tomorrow?"

"Yes. Is there an issue?" Jazz focused on Prowl's stress.

"I need to prepare for their arrival." Prowl immediately began mentally racing through his list of preparations for company.

"Don't panic, okay. The house is perfectly clean and I know there is plenty of energon," Jazz reluctantly had to end the conversation as the movers arrived. It was a quick exchange since there were no significant barriers to either berth, but it still took longer than Jazz liked given how Prowl seemed to be fretting. 

After seeing the movers out of the house, Jazz went looking for his wayward Creatrix. Following the noise, he found Prowl in the kitchen diligently polishing a crystal serving tray. The open cabinet behind him held other elegant dishes and trays. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll have everything ready on time, I promise."

"Prowl," Jazz's voice was kept very soft as he took the tray and cloth away as gently as he could. "Two things. One: your henna is still on your hands. Even if I would demand this of you, the law forbids it. Two: it's just family, not a formal gathering. The regular cubes and platters are fine. It'll be a long time, I pray, before I become the head of the family and we put on formal events very often."

"I'm sorry, sir. I forgot." Prowl knelt in front of Jazz. He'd really messed up this time.

"It's all right," Jazz knelt and offered a hand. "Stand up. I'm not angry. I'm Jazz," he offered his familiar designation.

"Thank you, s...Jazz." He stumbled over his words for a moment before taking Jazz's hand and slowly standing.

"We'll get used to each other," Jazz promised with a stressed smile. "I'm probably not like most Attar out there. Definitely not like my brother." He resisted the urge to tip Prowl's face up, but did guide him to the couch. "Now, we were making good progress before the movers arrived. Maybe we can manage a few more questions and answers today?"

"What do you want to know?" Prowl settled as directed, still confused by the lack of punishment. Where were the harsh words and scorn?

"Why don't we start with the twins," Jazz retreated to what was usually a safe enough subject. "Where are they allowed to play?"

"Primarily in their room, the kitchen and the backyard when I'm outside with them. Also the park whenever we're escorted there." Prowl latched on to the subject, grateful for the distraction. "They know not to enter Attar's office, the receiving area, entertaining areas, wash rooms, guest room or your room without permission or need."

"What of the roof patio?" Jazz asked.

"Only when someone is with them and paying close attention. They like heights a little too much for my comfort." Prowl shook his head remembering how many times he'd had to drag them away from the edge as they'd watched everything around them.

Jazz hummed thoughtfully. "I'll look into a barrier they can see through for it. Why were they bared from the entertaining areas?"

"Because they made more of a mess than I could clean up before Attar and Summa got home. They also damaged a table and broke a vase. They were required to enter in order to greet guests, but they had to remain next to me at all times. It was easier on them if we stayed out as much as possible." Prowl confessed.

Jazz hummed thoughtfully without a hint of the condemnation Prowl expected in his field.

"If it was for your comfort, then those rules may remain. The only two places I want them to get permission before entering are my office and berthroom," Jazz laid out his expectations and the control he was granting Prowl in the sparkling's movements.

"Then they will still require permission for the patio, your office and berthroom?" Prowl asked hesitantly. He wasn't too worried about the furniture anymore; the twins seemed to have learned their lesson.

"Yes," Jazz nodded. "You may determine when they are mature enough to be on the patio unsupervised."

"Thank you, Jazz. I will do my best to prove worthy of your trust." His Attar was showing a surprising amount of faith in him after his failure. Prowl vowed to do better from now on. "What else do you wish to discuss?"

"I would like you to keep me appraised of who you get along with well, and who you wouldn't mind seeing less of," Jazz cracked a small grin. "For a couple vorns someone's going to be expected to hang out here while I'm gone. It might as well be someone you like spending time with."

Prowl mulled over that implied question. He really didn't know any of Jazz's kin well enough to give an answer, but Jazz had said this was going to change. "I will make certain to keep you informed, Jazz. You are certain this is necessary? We have been at home alone before."

"Unfortunately, yes," Jazz sighed. "If sire didn't insist, I trust you to handle things, but he knows this stuff a lot better than I do. Something about proving that you are not an easy target just because you have a new Attar."

"I understand. Your Attar would know what was best for us." Prowl appreciated Jazz's candor about their situation and the trust stated so clearly. "I have only met your creators and a few of your siblings so whoever you feel most comfortable with leaving in charge would be acceptable."

Jazz nodded. "Out of fairness, I expect it will vary quite a bit depending on who's available. Fortunately, most of them don't have mates yet, or their mate is another Summa. Do you have any question for me right now?"

"No, I think we've covered most of the important things right now." Prowl sighed letting more of the tension drop from his frame. "Thank you for your continuing patience as I adjust."

"We all have a lot of adjusting to do, Prowl," Jazz smiled softly. "You, the sparklings, and I do to. You're being patient with me as we stumble through this. As long as we both try, it'll work out."

"Yes, Jazz. I should go check the twins." Prowl really wanted some time alone to process everything he'd learned. It had been another trying orn but things really were looking like they were going to be better.

"Then go," Jazz told him easily. "Enjoy your time with them."

"Goodnight, Jazz." Prowl headed up the stairs to his room. The twins were still napping so he settled down on his berth letting his thoughts race. Everything was so different now it was hard to comprehend.

* * *

Jazz moved through the entire home, intent on ensuring it met his standards for his carrier coming over. Even after four orns and a family visit, all with Prowl carefully kept from working, the home was still in fine shape. He'd done the dishes and a bit of picking up every orn, but with the spotless status he'd started with it was still cleaner than his home usually was.

::We're here.:: Aria warning reached him as he was quietly finishing his last check of the upstairs, happy the twins were still safely in recharge. His brother had been volunteered to come over and guard the two Creatrix while Jazz was out at his club. Jazz couldn't help but smile at that. No matter how any of them might grouse at indulging their carrier, they all did it because she'd raised them well and they still cared deeply for her. Tonight he was doubly grateful. 

While it was hardly a lie that he should check on his club, he also desperately needed out of the house and to _move_ to vent both frustration and the massive natural energy he had. The last time he'd been housebound this long was because he was unable to stand after a bad wreck. It was typical mechling stuff, but it was the first time he'd been seriously damaged and he'd listened to the medics for once. Of course the aftermath of that much still time was still legend in some circles, even if it often no longer had his designation attached to it.

::Carrier has the code!:: he chimed back. ::Be right down.:: 

Jazz reached the bottom of the stairs in time to watch Aria follow Quicksilver came through the door. "Carrier, I'm glad you could make it. Aria."

He could see his brother's shoulders shaking in silent laughter as Quicksilver pulled Jazz into a hug. As embarrassing as it could often be, he was too grateful for her arrival to mind right now. "Thank you for coming. I'll only be a few joors."

"Don't hurry back too quickly. I'm looking forward to spending some more time with Prowl. Now, where's he hiding?" Quicksilver looked around the room.

"The kitchen. He seems to like it there when he's not in his room with the twins," Jazz's voice was calm and relaxed, but at touching range there was no hiding that he was a very disturbed mech.

"Have fun at work," Aria teased as Jazz hurried out the door.

"Now, you go entertain yourself so we Creatrix can talk Creatrix stuff," Quicksilver shooed her creation away.

"Yes, Carrier." He smiled and headed upstairs to the patio. It would be a good lookout point and give his carrier the privacy she wanted.

She found Prowl exactly where Jazz had said, sitting quietly at the table with a datapad in his hand. He looked up as soon as she entered and scrambled to his pedes. "Greetings, Quicksilver. Jazz told me you would be here with us tonight."

"Yes, and do relax, little one," she motioned him to sit down and then sat down herself. "We're not big on ceremony in this family, despite what seems to have been drilled into you."

Prowl settled himself back at the table, placing the datapad off to the side. He glanced over at the older Creatrix, taking in her warm presence. "That was my overall impression at our last meal together. You were very welcoming."

"Thank you. You should be welcomed. You will carry the next generation so this sparkline continues."

Prowl shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his hands, noting the fading henna and remembering how he would come to carry those offspring. It was futile to hope that Jazz would be uninterested outside of his heats. He'd already mentioned having Prowl share his berth. "I will do my duty to your family."

"Is it such an onerous task for you?" she asked gently.

"I love the twins." Prowl looked up at her, hoping she realized how much they meant to him. "I am grateful that your family chose to keep me. Jazz has been nothing but tolerant and kind with us. I will cherish any offspring I carry for your house."

"Some part of it you do not enjoy, however," Quicksilver showed where many of her creations got their perception from. "What is so unpleasant?"

Prowl privately cursed that perceptiveness as he tried to figure out how to explain his failings to his new Attar's Creatrix. Would they get rid of him if he admitted the truth? He tried to think of a way to avoid implying insult to Attar Contender in front of his carrier. "I don't have much experience with interface. I sparked quickly and spent much of my time caring for the twins. I'm concerned I will displease Jazz."

Quicksilver nodded her acceptance of the explanation. "I believe he already suspects that. Interfacing can be very pleasurable with a kind mecha. I raised mine to respect their berthmates. You will see. Jazz will show you how good it can be."

If what Attar Contender did was considered respectful Prowl was certain he would not learn to enjoy it. Still, Jazz seemed kinder so far and it looked like it might continue that way, so it was a sacrifice he would make to stay here. "Perhaps it will be. I have a question about a different subject for you if you don't mind?"

"Of course," she smiled brightly. "I would love to help you learn. I've raised two Creatrix and am raising a third," she added proudly.

"You have done well for your family, and I hope I can follow in your pedes." Prowl smiled back, appreciating the lighter subject before continuing to his question. It was a subject that had been troubling him for a long time and was his greatest failing. Perhaps he could succeed this time. "Attar Jazz has spoken of your home with admiration, and I have less than 100 vorn of experience. How do you maintain balance and keep everyone happy in your household?"

"You don't keep everyone happy. It's not possible. You do what is best for the family and the future. Sometimes that means you must disappoint or even anger someone," she told him the hard truth. "In time the young realize what you were doing was for the best. Your Attar or Summa will realize why you made the choice. In a well-run home and family, everyone has duties, roles to play. I do not believe Contender learned that as well as he should have. He never was a strong willed and Stoneshift was very possessive," she sighed. "Jazz is much more reasonable, for all he didn't receive more than the most basic of Attar lessons growing up. Being a Creatrix takes a great deal of strength to keep the adults from harming their creations by accident or intent."

"Then I did fail my family. I did not do my duty to my bonded, his mate or his offspring." Prowl slumped despairingly against the table. He thought he'd been protecting them, but he had harmed his...the family's sparklings. All those times he had hidden the twins away to avoid confrontation and keep the peace. He'd wronged them.

Quicksilver reached over to pat his wrist, carefully avoiding the henna. "We all fail sometimes. What matters is how we recover from it."

"How do I stand up to them? I am sworn to obey and serve." Prowl shivered, remembering what had happened when he had defied his Summa and Attar.

"And they are sword to protect, provide and care for you," she muted her sharpening gaze so not to frighten the young mech. "Part of that is to listen to you, your needs and the needs of those in your charge. We are the only voice our creations have for a long time."

"And what do I do if they don't listen?" Prowl stared bitterly at his hands, remembering the past more than thinking on the future. "Who do I go to when they turn on me?"

Quicksilver didn't hide her scowl this time. "Turn on you? What happened, exactly?"

Prowl blanched in shock. He'd forgotten just exactly who he was speaking to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, ma'am." He fumbled, cowering as he pushed the chair backwards trying to put some space between them.

"Yes you did. What _happened_ , Prowl?" She forced herself to calm her tone as she realized just how abused this young mech had been. She just didn't know if it was his creation family or the one he'd bonded into. "I am the Creatrix of this family. I am the one you should turn to if you have questions or are in distress. Just as my creations turn to their sire or his mate, depending on what they are."

"I didn't know." Prowl stared at her, needing someone else to understand. "I was taught to obey, to serve. That's what was desirable and would please my new family. But I couldn't please them no matter what I did."

She placed her hand, palm up, on the table in offering. "I regret my creation did not do right by his vows. I would have intervened if I had known. Jazz will not be like that. I will make sure of it."

"How?" Prowl couldn't help the gasp at such authority coming from a Creatrix.

"It may not be the way all families work, but the strong ones have members who know their place and their duties," Quicksilver gentled her voice. "Yes, I obey and I serve them. That is my place and part of my vows. Yet caring for the creations of the family and by extent the younger Creatrix bonded into it is also my duty. For the family to be strong, my bonded and mate recognize my authority within my realm. I speak carefully when I make demands. As a good Attar and Summa, they listen to me when it comes to my duties."

"If you would be willing, I ask for your instruction to learn how to follow your household's ways. Jazz has been kind to us and understanding about my errors, but I need to know how to uphold my part of our household." Prowl placed his hand in hers, once more daring to hope things were really going to change.

"I am always willing, sweetling," Quicksilver smiled warmly. "Most of it involves talking to him, or at least giving him information. He may control the final budget, but if, for example, what he sets forces you to make a choice between two bad options, he must know this. It may be that he simply does not have the funds, but it may also be that he doesn't know that the limit set is causing stress in his home. It is your duty to ensure he knows enough to give you a reasonable budget to work with or explain why he can not."

Prowl nodded with a twitch of his sensor wings. "Can you show me how to stand up for my creations? Will you teach me how to guide them so they become good Summa or Attar who cherish their family?"

"I will do my best, and that includes checking up on Jazz's behavior and your condition more often," she answered firmly. "For the foreseeable future, his Summa siblings will take on the role of his mate when it comes to your creations. You will not be isolated again. We have agreed on that."

Prowl relaxed just a fraction. "I gave Jazz copies of the household budget for the previous two metacycles. He's looking them over and has asked me questions about the expenses."

"Good. Were they questions that made sense to you and you could answer?" Quicksilver asked, pleased that her remaining Attar creation was starting off in a good place. "He has long had a good processor for business."

"Yes, the questions were clear and focused upon keeping the household expenses under control while still maintaining us comfortably." Prowl smiled, remembering the conversations. "It's been pleasant to have discussions about costs and expenses with someone who understands budgets."

"It seems that you do as well," Quicksilver smiled a bit as she prodded. "It is a very useful skill on many levels."

"Yes, it has proven to be. It's made managing things in the house easier, and, in the past, I've found a few ways to cut expenses without sacrificing anything critical." Prowl smiled fondly, wanting to stay on a more pleasant subject for a bit. He knew from listening to Jazz that Quicksilver doted on the family sparklings, so he decided to share a bit about his own creations and ask about his Attar's siblings. He needed better insight since he'd be spending a lot more time with them now. "I've been teaching the twins a little bit to get them ready for school, and I think they're picking things up fairly quickly. I'm hoping they'll do well and bring the house honor like your creations have. Jazz mentioned that Aria does something involving music, but I'm afraid I didn't catch everyone else's occupations."

Quicksilver smiled brightly and willingly took the lighter subject. There would be time to get at what Prowl had actually suffered later. "We are a merchant family at spark. Shimmer is the eldest, a Summa with the travel bug. She spreads our contacts far and wide. Cadence was the fourth I carried, a Summa that caught the optic of a Seeker-kin in Helix. He's a medic; Skyblast is a lawyer. Jazz runs a club and is quite the talented singer and dancer. Aria's been trying to get him to go on tour but he's been too busy. Skybeam helps managed Iacon's aerial defense and mated to a telepath from House Mindsweeper," she didn't conceal her incredible pride at that. "Glory seems inclined to go into a defense force but he's far too young to know for sure. You've met the twins."

"Yes, mine enjoy their company. I think Sunstreaker will become an artist of some kind, but it's too soon to tell with Sideswipe. He loves people, but he also likes to move."

"There are many options open to both within the family business and outside of it," Quicksilver purred with delight that they were already showing good talents. "If he becomes skilled enough, his work could be a fine addition to our inventory. Whatever they become, it is most unlikely they part. Even normal twins like Windfall and Skyjoy that aren't split-spark rarely part company. Any Attar who wants Skyjoy will have to win over Windfall first."

"So Skyjoy will always have her twin? That should be a comfort to her when she eventually leaves." Prowl looked a little lost in melancholy for a moment before he chuckled. "If their current behavior is any indication, my twins will be a challenge for any suitor. I'm anxious to see what they become and who finally wins them over."

"Unless something changes, yes. They will accept an Attar together. The alternative is to have Windfall perpetually stalking Skyjoy's Attar," she giggled softly. "Something I prefer to avoid."

"That would make things difficult and awkward at the bonding ceremony. I'm glad you will be keeping Windfall's happiness in mind when it comes Skyjoy's time to leave." Prowl glanced over at counter. "Forgive my poor manners, would you like a drink? There are cubes in the left cabinet closest to the dispenser. I would get you one but Jazz would be annoyed with me."

"Enjoy your time off, even if I know you still tend to the sparklings," she smiled warmly and patted his wrist. "I do believe some warm spiced energon would be nice," she hummed as she stood. "Do you favor sweet, spicy, savory or bitter?"

"Savory with some acidic, thank you." Prowl watched her move through the kitchen, noting how comfortable she seemed. "Do you enjoy cooking?"

"I do, though it had more to do with enjoying taking care of others than the cooking itself," she hummed as she warmed the energon, poured two cubed and seasoned them separately. Her own was sweet. "Do you enjoy cooking?"

"Yes, I've prepared a variety of Iacon dishes since I moved here, and I learned a few Praxian dishes from my own carrier before I left. Jazz expressed interest in trying Praxian recipes so I have been refreshing my memory and searching out additional options to try later." Prowl motioned towards the datapad on the table. "I thought I might branch out further. I've seen images of a few Protihexian dishes I might want to try preparing later if Jazz is interested."

"He will be. Jazz hasn't met the new thing he wasn't inclined to try," she smiled fondly. "He's refused to regret it too, even when it goes badly. Fortunately he's already worked through the new things that would cause lasting harm."

"Oh?" Prowl thought for a moment before leaning forward to watch her. "Like what? I have a feeling Sideswipe is going to try some of the same things, and I would like to be prepared. He is their Attar."

"Drugs, gambling, fighting, street racing, irresponsible work habits," she thought over the trouble Jazz had been in in his youth. "He managed not to get dragged into any gangs, though it was a near thing. Most of it was simply part of growing up the second Attar in a family. He knows his limits now."

"He does seem to have grown into his responsibilities." Prowl looked troubled for a moment thinking about what that could mean for him and the twins. "He's taking good care of us, and he knows the signs so we can avoid it with our creations."

"Some things you can't avoid. You can only counsel and support them when they are ready to get out of trouble," she told him gently. "It's very hard to do. I wouldn't be too worried yet. They're very well behaved, especially for their age. If they show signs of several poor choices, Jazz knows ways to curb the fallout. Now," she took a sip of her energon. "What did Contender and Stoneshift do to cause you to fear them so much?"

Prowl had known this was coming and felt a small sense of relief. Perhaps it would be better for the Attar to hear it from his carrier? "Stoneshift was not pleased I was the one who joined the household. He said I had never been taught proper behavior and would disgrace the house in front of guests. They gave me a number of tasks to complete to prove my worth, but I failed to reach their standards. I spent many metacycles confined to my room practicing and being corrected before th..he said I finally behaved properly and could resume my duties." He took a drink and then stared down at the cube, venting softly. "Pleasing them was difficult. Stoneshift was easily antagonized, and I learned it was safer to be silent, obey and stay out of their sight whenever possible. Things got a little better when I finally went in heat and sparked. Stoneshift tolerated the twins because they enhanced the family prestige, but he expected me to keep them contained so they wouldn't make a mess."

Quicksilver huffed a sigh. "I knew my creation was a doormat for his Summa. I didn't realize it was that bad. I should have when they kept you away from the family so much. It was not the way I raised him. What did Contender do to you, other than not protect you as he should have?"

That failure was harder to admit. He would be speaking ill of his Attar, but Quicksilver was insisting on the truth. "He mostly found me lacking. I failed to learn to please them properly in the berth." Prowl unconsciously pulled his panels down tight against his back. "I will try harder for Jazz, I promise. It won't hurt as much now, and I'm used to it so it doesn't bother me."

"Hurt?" Quicksilver jerked upright with a flare of shock. "They _hurt_ you?"

"My heat was the only time I wasn't left with a sore valve and throat afterwards. Sometimes my joints and panels ached as well. The worst was when my seals were broken, but it was never a pleasant duty." Prowl cycled his optics in confusion at her shock. It wasn't like that for her?

It took a couple cycles of her optics before Quicksilver's shock wore off. "Breaking seals is always unpleasant," she admitted. "However, after that there should be no pain. Only the worst..." she sputtered a bit before calming down with several deep vents. "It takes practice to give oral, and it can take time to warm up enough to self-lubricate, but there is absolutely no excuse not to use enough lube if you weren't slick enough and he was impatient. If Jazz treats you so poorly you _will_ tell me."

"Yes, Quicksilver." Prowl watched her carefully, mindful of her anger. She seemed more outraged about this than he'd expected. "I will inform you if I get damaged during interface."

"Good," she calmed herself more. "Is there anything else you fear Jazz might do to you?"

"What has he been taught to view as proper punishment for failure?" Prowl asked her carefully, wanting to know what to expect in the future. "If I fail to complete a task as he desires what should I expect?"

"A verbal reprimand and demand that you finish it correctly. The law allows him minor damage, to reduce your energon by no more than half for no more than a decaorn, banish you from his berth or public humiliation," she laid out what she'd taught them all. "If you are carrying, it can be nothing that damages you or deprives you of recharge or energon by law."

"Thank you, ma'am." It was a small comfort to know what to expect from his new Attar, but it wasn't much different than what he had previously experienced. Hopefully Jazz would be remain tolerant of his capabilities.

"Now I know you like to take the twins to the park. Have you been with them anywhere else? The zoo, an amusement park, or any museums?"

"No, Quicksilver, I haven't had a chance to take them many places. Jazz told me that would like to take the us to the zoo. I'm certain if you ask him and Attar Crossbeam they could make arrangements so you and your twins could join us." He allowed himself to smile as he listened to her talk about the exhibits the sparklings would like. It did feel good to let things out.


	3. Sharing a Berth

Prowl looked at his hands. He could still pick out traces of the henna paint, but he knew it was gone. It had been gone yesterday too, and might have been gone the orn before that. While part of him was grateful for the extended reprieve, part of him was beginning to worry about it too. Did Jazz not desire him? Was that a failure? Or was he observing the traditional time it took for henna to fade rather that the real time? His had faded more quickly than before because he could not ignore his creations. If Jazz intended to wait the traditional time, it should be tonight.

With the twins put down for the evening, Prowl made sure he was available to his Attar. Granted, all he did was sit down in the kitchen to read, but he knew Jazz knew to look for him here, and within half a joor the black and white frame appeared.

"How does you henna look?" Jazz's voice was gentle as he approached.

Prowl rose from his chair and knelt before Jazz. He extended both of his empty hands towards Jazz, turning them slowly to display the now unmarked paint. "I am your servant, Attar Jazz." He would now learn what his Attar expected of him.

"Stand," Jazz kept his voice calm. "Do you believe you understand my standards of clean and my normal schedule?"

Prowl climbed back to his pedes. "Yes, Jazz, I believe I understand the standards you have set for the house, and I understand your schedule."

With a gentle smile Jazz extended his hand. "Then tonight I will show you that interfacing does not need to be a chore."

Prowl cringed internally but kept composed; he had known this was coming and would accept it. "As you wish, Jazz." He followed his Attar to the master berthroom and allowed himself to be drawn against Jazz's plating. Prowl waited for Jazz to move him over to the berth. After a nanoklik it dawned on him that Jazz must want a kiss. He tipped his head to allow his mate access.

The soft touch of lip plates on lips plates was nothing like the contact had been before. This could be called pleasant, or at least it wasn't harsh.

The contact broke briefly and Jazz claimed another kiss, just as soft and caressing as the first.

Prowl waited for the crushing pressure and biting denta, but there was nothing but light pressure and movement. If kissing continued to be like this, he wouldn't mind doing it in the future to please Jazz. Relaxing he let his lip plates part like he'd seen others do in vids. They had looked like they enjoyed that form of kissing, and it might be something his Attar would also want of him.

A pleased and slightly surprised hum came from Jazz and he brushed his glossa along Prowl's lip plates softly, them slipped inside his oral cavity.

Kissing his Attar like this felt much more intimate to Prowl than actually interfacing ever had. Jazz seemed to be enjoying exploring his mouth, and it felt good to have such pleasant attention focused on himself. Hesitantly he slipped his own glossa against Jazz's, ready to pull back and continue submitting if he became irritated with Prowl's boldness. Instead Jazz's field flared with pleasure-encouragement and Jazz's glossa caressed Prowl's to encourage the contact.

Rationalizing that he was following his Attar's wishes, Prowl tangled his glossa around Jazz's as the kiss continued. He liked the feelings this new dance were causing and let his pleasure leak into his own field. It was met with encouragement in Jazz's field and a soft moan of building pleasure. 

Prowl decided that if kissing was always like this it was something he would gladly do any time Jazz desired. Emboldened by his Attar's desire, Prowl slide his glossa out to brush against Jazz's lip plates. Jazz willingly drew his glossa into his oral cavity and offered it to Prowl to explore. He took the opportunity and slipped his own glossa into Jazz's mouth, tasting and exploring. This felt so good and right. Prowl felt his worries subside as Jazz continued to treat him like something precious and not a toy. Tentatively he placed his right hand on Jazz's arm and felt another flare of approval.

Gradually the kiss ended and Jazz tugged him lightly towards the new berth with a flare of eagerness. It was some comfort that Jazz wanted him on a berth when he took him. Prowl moved to lay down on his back as he triggered the command to open his valve cover. Yet Jazz's spike cover didn't retract as he climbed over Prowl and asked for another deeply intimate kiss while strong black hands roamed over Prowl's plating

Prowl welcomed the kiss and twined their glossa, still enjoying that contact despite his confusion. The roaming hands seemed to indicate desire, but Jazz wasn't claiming him. If his Attar preferred to take him in a different position why hadn't he ordered him to move? When a hand slid across his spike cover and then circled it, those questions fled his processor.

A startled sound escaped Prowl, enough that Jazz backed off the kiss and touch. "Is your spike damaged?"

Why was his Attar wanting to see his spike? It was his valve and spark that brought offspring to the family. "I don't know. I've never used it."

The bright blue visor cycled a couple times. "Well, we'll just have to change that. I enjoy being filled as much as filling." He leaned forward for a quick kiss. "Just relax and allow arousal and pleasure to extend it," he cooed as his fingers returned to Prowl's spike cover.

Prowl watched Jazz intently, curious to see what his next actions would be. Arousal? That had never happened outside of heat. He thought briefly about triggering his spike cover open, but he obeyed his orders and let it remain closed. He'd wait until Jazz became impatient with his lack of desire and do it then. He was feeling sparks of something though. Maybe that's what Jazz meant? He continued to watch as Jazz slowly kissed his way down Prowl's frame, along the seam of his chest armor while those fingers continued to caress and stroke the spike cover.

Obligingly he unlatched his chestplate to grant his Attar access to his spark. He hadn't been ordered to keep that closed after all. The move startled Jazz, but there was nothing negative in his field.

"Do you enjoy merging?" Jazz asked softly.

"If you wish it." Prowl had disliked spark contact with Contender, but Jazz might be as different with that as he was in other ways. The only thing Prowl had seen Contender refuse to allow Stonefinder to do was spike his Attar, and it had always made sense to Prowl given how painful it could be. He still couldn't wrap his processor around the idea of enjoying that activity.

"I'll take that as it hasn't been pleasant in the past," Jazz said gently before returning to kissing a downward path towards Prowl's interface arrays. "You may leave your armor locked tonight."

Prowl let his chestplate lock grateful for the small reprieve tonight. Jazz was being so kind to him, and Prowl vowed to do everything he could to please his bonded. Right now it seemed like to please him was to find these touches pleasurable, or arousing, or something like that. Jazz was still moving down, his kisses and licks working across Prowl's abdominal plating while fingers continued to caress the spike cover.

Prowl made his frame relax into the touches and focused on this Attar. This Attar that was willing to kiss him and touch him like he was a mate not just a bonded. He did have to admit that these kisses felt as nice as the kisses they'd shared earlier. Better actually. He could feel his systems warming in a way he'd never felt before without a heat cycle scrambling his processors.

How could touching feel good? It had never felt good before.

"You're thinking too much," Jazz cooed gently with amusement in his field. "Relax and just let yourself feel. It will feel amazing, I promise."

Jazz had promised it would keep feeling good if he let go, and Jazz had never lied to him. Prowl decided to trust and let his frame experience what Jazz was giving him. Was this arousal? If it was he wanted more. More from those wonderful fingers and lip plates. Jazz provided it too. The fingers began to tease the edge of the cover and Prowl's hip joints as the lip plates took over the center. Then Jazz's glossa began to circle the center of the panel, right above where Prowl abstractly knew his spike was housed.

All of this felt so good. Almost as good as heat had felt, but he could still think and savor what he was feeling. Prowl shifted restlessly, moving his plating to expose more wiring and seams so he could feel more of those wonderful, talented fingers. Whatever he'd done to earn this he'd gladly do again. Something Jazz did with his hands and glossa drew a surprised gasp as arousal shot through his frame. He heard his spike cover snap open.

"Wow," Jazz breathed as he stilled and simply looked for a long moment. "I've never seen a seal from this angle."

Prowl tried to focus on Jazz's comment but a needy moan slipped out. "Please." He flushed, partially ashamed of being demanding when he knew Jazz was generously giving this to him, but he couldn't fight the desperate need for something to happen to the charge in his frame.

"Happily," Jazz purred and lowered his helm to enclose the sealed housing with his lips. His glossa snaked forward to circle the housing, teasing inward with little flicks as he hummed.

Prowl felt a surge of pleasure mixed with a sharp pain. It hurt but not as much as when his valve seal had broken. Unlike that time, this pain was quickly dissipated by the pleasure of slick heat and contact. He focused his optics and watched as his Attar bobbed up and down slowly, taking his spike in with ease. The sight of his Attar doing this for him, and the feelings around his spike were too much for him. He could feel his systems locking as a rush of pleasure shot through his system.

As Prowl came back to reality it was to the wonderful sensation of his Attar's field full of pleasure and a tingle as his spike was stimulated by that incredible mouth and glossa. He cycled his optics and looked down to watch his Attar, enjoying the feelings Jazz was drawing from him. Prowl wasn't certain how Jazz could be drawing pleasure from performing this act, but he was clearly enjoying himself.

Slowly Jazz drew his helm up and gave Prowl's spike a few slow kisses, then a stroke of his fingers. "Feeling any pain?"

"No, Jazz." Prowl shifted and arched into the touch. Jazz had already shown him so much pleasure, and this felt so wonderful. Prowl was willing to do anything for his Attar for doing this for him.

"Good," Jazz purred how pleased he was at that. His fingers slid away and he slid forward to straddle Prowl's hips. Even as Prowl was working on what was coming, Jazz sank down on the still-hard spike with a decadent moan.

Prowl gasped and trembled as he felt Jazz around his spike. He couldn't believe his Attar was doing this and tried to hold his frame still not wanting to injure his bonded. The sounds coming from Jazz as he rode Prowl's spike seemed to indicate he was enjoying himself.

"No need to hold back, Prowl," Jazz cooed as he slid up and down. "I'm slick. You won't hurt me."

Following his Attar's orders he carefully lifted his hips upwards to meet Jazz on his way down. That felt even better than just laying there. When there was no hint of pain in Jazz's field, he let himself move trying to draw out Jazz's pleasure as his own climbed.

"Oh yeah, that's it," Jazz moaned deeply. His valve squeezed, rippled and cycled around the spike pleasuring him to heighten the charge in both their frames as they moved.

Prowl welcomed the arousal flooding his systems wanting to feel that pleasure again with Jazz. He off-lined his optics and just moved with Jazz, letting his pleasure and desire fill his field as he felt his own charge peaking. He teeked Jazz's desire and pleasure flood back at him, enveloping him with permission and encouragement. Above him Jazz trembled and moaned and squeezed around Prowl's spike higher as he rode the Creatrix.

Prowl's frame arched as he lost control spilling his transfluid deep inside Jazz's valve. The charge surging into sensors primed for it was enough to make Jazz keen as his systems tripped in the bliss of a cascade overload spiraling out from his valve to his fingers. They froze there, locked in the whiteout pleasure for a long moment before Jazz sank forward, twitching as residual charge dissipated. Prowl had just enough sense left to reach out and fumblingly clutch Jazz as he slumped, helping his Attar settle on top of his frame.

Jazz nuzzled him affectionately. "Good for you?"

"Very, sir. Thank you." He pressed his head against Jazz's shoulder for once enjoying the feeling of a mech laying on top of him.

"Good. I like it to be good for everybody involved," Jazz purred softly as he relaxed. "More fun that way."

* * *

Prowl booted early in the morning as he was accustomed to, only to realize that his Attar, his wonderful, giving, impossibly generous Attar, was still half on top of him and deep in recharge. He really didn't want to leave this comfortable spot or disturb Jazz by moving, but, when he checked his chronometer he realized the twins would be waking up soon. He tried to slowly shift out from under Jazz without disturbing him. Much to his relief, his Attar barely stirred as he wiggled out from under him and out of the soft, warm berth.

With a last, still stunned look at the black and white mech that treated him as a mate rather than a bonded, Prowl headed to his room to be with the twins when they roused. It took longer than usual to get the twins up and fed before he started his cleaning. It was a good thing Jazz had more relaxed standards because Prowl's thoughts kept drifting back to the previous night, and it was hard for him to focus on what he was doing. After he finished Prowl checked his chronometer and realized Jazz would be waking soon. Maybe he could take Jazz's energon upstairs and leave it by the berth as a thank you?

Yes, that would be a good thing to do. Jazz was so kind. Prowl should do more for him, and Jazz had said clearly that he didn't need permission to enter the master berthroom. He went into the kitchen and pulled a cube out of the cabinet, filling it with sweet energon and adding some rust. After a quick check on the twins, he went upstairs and quietly opened the door to his Attar's room. It was still dark, and Jazz didn't appear to have stirred. He quietly crossed the room and placed the cube on the nearby table. Satisfied, Prowl turned to slip back out and leave his Attar to recharge undisturbed.

"Prowl?" Jazz mumbled without on-lining his optics.

Prowl froze and berated himself silently. He straightened and turned back towards the berth. He'd disturbed his Attar's recharge, now he would face the consequences. "Yes, Jazz?"

A small band of blue light focused on him as Jazz powered up his optics and Prowl saw a warm smile on his Attar's features. "Mmm, are the twins occupied?"

"They're playing in the living room." Maybe Jazz wasn't too upset since he was smiling at him like that?

"Good," Jazz shifted to his knees and extended a hand. "Then you can spend a bit more time with me."

"Yes, Jazz, I always have time for you." Prowl obediently walked towards the berth and took Jazz's offered hand as he sat down. He was still nervous about his punishment for waking Jazz, but he'd take anything if it meant he could please his Attar. Instead of punishment, he was treated to another warm kiss and the soft caress of his Attar's glossa across his lip plates.

Prowl parted his lip plates and tangled his own glossa with Jazz's. If it got him kisses like this he would make certain to be here every morning before Jazz woke. He could teek the amorous tingles in Jazz's field, but they weren't as frightening as before. Now he knew that when Jazz was pleased, and it seemed he was, such tingles and the stroking touches that came with them meant amazing feelings for Prowl as well.

He could feel his own charge rising as they continued to kiss. Reminding himself again that Jazz liked his initiative Prowl reached out with his free hand and lightly caressed Jazz's shoulder. The surge of approval-appreciation stroked Prowl in reply as the kiss continued. Oh, this felt good, so very good. It was his duty to please his Attar, but pleasing Jazz was a pleasure.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, the kiss drew to and end with a few soft lip contacts.

"Feel up for a bit more interfacing?" Jazz cooed as his hands continued to stroke the frame he was trying to teach not to fear him.

"Yes, please." Prowl nuzzled Jazz's shoulder, letting his pleasure and happiness wash through his field. It was so wonderful being pressed against his Attar and feeling Jazz's desire for him.

"Good," Jazz kissed Prowl's chevron and gently guided the Praxian to his back. "I want to show you that it can all feel very good. No spark yet though," he added before claiming another long, indulgent kiss as he relaxed above the pliant and warming frame.

Trying not to focus on the fear those words caused, Prowl kept himself focused on the wonderful kiss from his Attar and the pleasure it brought. He already knew he would willingly endure anything his Attar wanted to do to him, and, after experiencing Jazz's pleasure last night, he was starting to believe his valve didn't have to hurt afterward.

Slowly Jazz broke the kiss and began to trail soft kisses and caresses down Prowl's frame, seeking touches that felt better than others. Prowl placed his hands on Jazz's shoulders, reminding himself that this was Jazz who was so wonderful to him, who had never hurt him. He could feel the same ripples of pleasure as Jazz explored his frame as he had last night, only now he had a much better idea of what that led to and why the tingling was good.

Soft lips caressed his abdominal plates while those strong black hands slipped into hip joints to caress and tease. Prowl's charge built higher, and he shifted restlessly under Jazz's ministrations. He wanted more, but he was still a little hesitant about what would come. Then those lip plates caressed the edge of his spike cover and it snapped open with a low moan from memories of what a touch there brought.

"I'm glad you still enjoy that touch," Jazz purred with a soft x-vent over the spike housing while his fingers slipped lower to stroke the valve cover. 

Prowl's charge dimmed some when Jazz touched the cover, but he kept as much of his arousal as he could in his field. He didn't want to displease Jazz, and everything else had felt good so far.

"It's okay," Jazz purred softly, his field warm, aroused and encouraging as he continued to touch both spike array and the valve cover. "I know this usually hurts for you. I promise I won't hurt you."

"I believe you." Prowl focused on the sensations near his spike to keep his arousal up. He knew Jazz didn't have to be so considerate of his pleasure, and he wanted to continue to please him. Gradually he relaxed again into Jazz's touch and let the sensations roll through him. As his spike reached full extension Prowl commanded the valve cover to open. He knew it wouldn't on its own. There were simply too many bad memories there.

Jazz purred deeply and ran his glossa along the length, promising a repeat of the previous night if Prowl could just stand the light touch of fingers along the platelets surrounding his valve. Prowl continued to enjoy the feelings on his spike and found he could tolerate the contact to his valve. This was more than he'd imagined would ever happen. Jazz had kept his promise so far, and it wasn't hurting yet.

Focusing on his spike and the glossa and lips giving it such pleasure, Prowl eventually lost himself in that and forgot all else. When he came down from his high and could focus again, he looked down the berth at Jazz. As Jazz continued to touch him, he could feel a thin sheath of slickness in his valve. It was more than he'd felt except in heat.

"That's very good," Jazz purred as he licked his fingers clean of the lubricant. "You taste good," he smiled and sank down again. Cradling Prowl's hips in his hands, he angled the Creatrix's valve array for easier access and swirled his glossa around the opening.

This wasn't anything like what Prowl had been expecting, and his systems fluxed at the unfamiliar sensations. It wasn't painful in any way but still made him tanks churn uncomfortably as his Attar's glossa traced the faded imperfections left over from previous tears. Centering himself he forced down the discomfort and focused on relaxing his valve to minimize discomfort and ease Jazz's access to his frame.

"That's good," Jazz murmured to him, his voice vibrating the valve array and making it tingle much as those first touches to his spike array had. Prowl focused on his Attar's praise and those tingles as he reminded himself it wasn't going to hurt this time. Jazz didn't like hurting him, and Jazz had already show him things that felt so wonderful.

No matter how he tried, he couldn't enjoy this like he did with his spike or kissing. There were too many memories of pain for it, but eventually he could relax enough that Jazz praised him more and set his aft down to climb above him to a heated kiss. That first touch of spike against valve rim and all the progress was lost for Prowl. He didn't pull away, nothing that could be taken as refusal, but he did tense despite the kiss and how hot his frame was.

"This should not hurt," Jazz promised as he slowly pressed inside the tense frame. "You're slick, like during a heat."

"Yes, sir." Prowl kept still as Jazz's spike slid inside his valve. There was no burning or spikes of pain within as the spike moved. Jazz's willingness to take Prowl's spike was still baffling, but at least Prowl knew he hadn't hurt Jazz who had been slicker than Prowl was right now. This was still unpleasant compared to kissing, but Prowl would willingly live with it to please his bonded.

"I want you to tell me if it hurts," Jazz murmured as his careful press ended with their arrays flush. "I understand it won't be as good as your spike."

"Yes, sir." Prowl whispered again, trying to suppress the unpleasant memories. Maybe he could use what he'd already learned to help Jazz overload and get this over quicker without his Attar noticing? He shifted his legs further apart and curled them up to Jazz's hips, giving him the deeper access Contender had wanted. It earned a moan and flush of desire-pleasure from Jazz as the Attar pressed in just that much deeper, then drew out almost as slowly as he's pressed in.

With the tip of his spike resting on the rim of Prowl's valve, Jazz sank forward again and caught Prowl's mouth in a kiss. That was enough to distract the Creatrix some as the speed of the thrusts picked up. Prowl tried to focus on the kiss as he submitted to Jazz, trying to keep some of the pleasure Jazz seemed to want in his field. Jazz seemed to be enjoying the deeper access to his valve, and it still wasn't hurting. Maybe he could give Jazz more and make it better for him? Prowl carefully moved his hands up to grip the berth and turned his head, clamping down hard on his own uneasiness as he exposed his neck cabling to Jazz. Being mauled like that outside heat hurt but it had always gotten Contender off quicker.

Jazz took the offering but no pain came. He kiss and sucked a little, then licked where he'd sucked. Apparently Jazz wasn't into biting at this stage. Jazz seemed to be enjoying it, and the licks and kisses felt pleasant so Prowl counted it as a success and noted it for later use. He tried to remember what else had gotten Contender off that he could use to please Jazz. He was used to having his chestplate open at this point but kept it locked as ordered. The last thing he wanted to do was annoy his Attar by unnecessarily interrupting his overload.

Even if it took a while, at least it didn't hurt. This was so much easier to lay through than what Contender wanted. The crackle of a charge building in Jazz's frame made Prowl's plating tingle in a way he always looked forward to. It would be over soon. He felt it in Jazz's movements as well, the thrusts came a bit harder and definitely faster.

"Soon," Jazz gasped out as he began to curl over Prowl, his frame shaking from the building charge. Prowl braced and locked his arms in case he got driven into the headboard by these last thrusts. He kept his neck cabling exposed in case Jazz wanted to bite now. It hurt less being bitten on the neck than the chevron. Yet despite the powerful final thrusts before Jazz's frame locked and he spurted jet after jet of hot, crackling transfluid into Prowl's valve to light up the sensors there, the way Jazz positioned himself focused his strength around Prowl rather than against the berth. Jazz face pressed against Prowl's neck as he trembled in the grip of his overload, but he didn't bite.

Prowl waited patiently for Jazz to recover and climb off him. If this was what interfacing with Jazz was going to be like every time, Prowl would have few problems training his frame to please his Attar. There was no pain forcing him to compromise his daily activities, and there was no damage needing concealment from outside optics. Even better, some of what Jazz seemed to enjoy really was very pleasurable.

Jazz nuzzled him as he relaxed from coming down and gradually slid out. "Anything sore?"

"Nothing hurts, Attar." Prowl answered truthfully. He waited to see what else Jazz might want from him. Maybe an offer would please him. "Do you wish me to clean your frame, Jazz?"

"As long as you don't mind the returned favor," Jazz purred and gave him a last nuzzle before getting up and offering Prowl his hand.

Prowl cycled his optics before taking Jazz's hand and standing. It was his duty to care for his Attar's frame, but he wasn't quite certain why Jazz wanted to help him. Accepting it as another of his Attar's whims he followed Jazz into the wash rack. This wasn't a space he was accustomed to coming into unless he was to clean Contender, but he'd done that often enough to know his way around. He scanned the shelves in the shower and noted that there were a few less than before, but his new Attar had quite the variety. They weren't brands he knew, but he did recognize enough glyphs to pick out that some were for performers and others suggested ornly use.

Prowl faltered for a moment. He'd made the offer to serve, but he didn't know Jazz preferences. He was starting to believe that Jazz wouldn't get too upset if he made mistakes while trying to please him, so he went with what he knew and hoped any corrections would continue to be mild. Starting with what normally should been done after interface. Kneeling down he started carefully cleaning up the mess he'd made by licking the transfluid off of Jazz's frame. He felt as much as teeked how startled Jazz was as a hand reached down to gently stroke his helm.

"Do you enjoy giving oral?" Jazz had to work to hold back the moan.

Prowl cycled his optics again and thought about the question, knowing Jazz would want an honest answer. Jazz hadn't shoved him into the berth when he overloaded so he seemed able to control his strength. "It is not about my enjoyment although I am more than willing to please you if you wish to use my mouth. You accepted my offer to clean your frame and that is what I'm doing."

"Ah," Jazz caressed Prowl's helm. "Cleaning to me has just meant the shower. I thought you were offering to wash my back."

Prowl leaned carefully into the gentle touch he was learning to crave. "Normally that's my next task after removing my trace, but I can move on to that step now if you prefer."

"I do," Jazz smiled down at Prowl and gave him a last stroke before turning the shower on. To Prowl, it was cooler than he liked, but much warmer than he was expecting. His new Attar preferred his shower quite warm too, and that was pleasant. Before he had to ask, Jazz handed him a bottle and cloth. A glance told him it was the ornly use one and then he focused on Jazz as the solvent ran down his frame.

Since he was already on his knees, Prowl started meticulously removing the remaining transfluid from Jazz's frame with the cleaning cloth. After the mess was cleaned off and the cloth thoroughly rinsed, he stood and moved to Jazz's back careful to telegraph his movements as he went. He found his new Attar was as willing to offer praise in this with field and voice as he was in the berth, and soon he had Jazz moaning softly in pleasure that wasn't mixed with arousal. 

It seemed this was something else he could do to please his Attar. Maybe he could offer to do this for Jazz even when they hadn't just interfaced. It would make a pleasantly enjoyable duty. Having finished with Jazz's back he carefully moved to continue cleaning his Attar's chestplate. Jazz remained relaxed with dim optics and a wonderfully pleasant field as Prowl continued to work until the Attar's entire frame was clean and free of scuff marks and Prowl's paint.

"Mmm, that feels really good," Jazz leaned forward for a kiss that was pleasantly soft, yet his field didn't indicate arousal. "Your turn."

Prowl paused, uncertain about change in roles. It felt wrong to just hand them to his Attar like he was a servant or Creatrix, but Jazz just said he wanted to help clean Prowl's frame. He decided to just obey and awkwardly offered the cleaning supplies to Jazz. He allowed himself to be guided fully under the spray. The strong, sure strokes down his back felt good, and it soon became apparent that Jazz was taking care not to bump his wings.

He purred as he felt Jazz move around his frame, touching it so tenderly. Not even his wings were hurt when they were washed. He could see why Jazz enjoyed being touched like this. Maybe he didn't need to super hot cleanser after interfacing. It was pleasurable, kind of like kissing without the sparks. That Jazz's field teeked of pleasurable contentment made it all the better.

His new Attar was a strange mech, but so very wonderful. Prowl was almost sad when Jazz pronounced him clean.

* * *

Prowl move around the kitchen, carefully filling a set of cubes and doing some last minute cleaning while they waited for Quicksilver and Aria. It would be good to have the Creatrix over while Jazz was at the club tonight. Jazz's siblings were all pleasant to Prowl, but he still felt a little uncomfortable around them and appreciated the break of having the family's elder Creatrix to talk to. Jazz's carrier often had pointed questions and even more pointed advice, but as he settled into existence with his new Attar, he was finding it all more helpful than embarrassing. Jazz was very different from any Attar that Prowl had known and Quicksilver knew him well.

He heard the pair drive up to the house and smiled at Jazz's cheerful welcome. Prowl had no desire to immediately interrupt the short time the pair would have together so he waited a few kliks before quietly making his way to the entry. "Greetings, Aria, Quicksilver. Welcome to our home."

"You look good," Quicksilver smiled at him and quietly guided him to the kitchen while the Summa went to watch the vidscreen in another room and Jazz headed to the club.

"Thank you. You look lovely tonight." Prowl picked up and brought the cubes on the table, handing one to Quicksilver. "How are things at home?"

"They are well," she said easily. "And here? You henna are gone."

"It has been for a few orns, and Jazz and I are settling in together. I'm finding his rules easier to follow, and he's been very patient with me." Prowl settled on his chair and took a small drink.

"He is a good mech," Quicksilver said with fond pride for her creation. "How has he been in the berth?"

Prowl thought about his Attar for a moment before speaking, trying to figure out the right words to convey just how much he adored Jazz. "I really enjoy kissing him. He's been very kind and makes things as pleasant as he can when he spikes me. He even broke my spike seal; it barely hurt and it felt so good afterwards. He's been better than I ever imagined an Attar could be to me."

"Good," Quicksilver smiled even more and her field glowed with pride for what she had helped raise. "He has always been a considerate mech. His desire for others to be happy has led to much of his success. I'm very pleased he has continued to hold to that in his private life." Her smile turned a bit more secretive. "I'm pleased to see the house looking lived in as well. You seem to be finding your balance there too."

"He took me over to his apartment the other orn so I could see what he considers clean." Prowl shook his head at the memory of the small apartment above the club. "It's less time consuming keeping things to his standards."

"And the twins, how are they settling in?"

Prowl smiled thinking about their creations. "The twins adore him. He plays with them and doesn't seem to mind if they get a little loud when we're all up and about. They really enjoy being able to run around the house and have fun."

"Good. Very good. I'm very pleased he has listened to the advise he sought. He spent several orns learning his new role and asking how to maintain a happy household," Quicksilver purred deeply. "He learned by watching that when creations are disciplined but not afraid that the house works more efficiently. It is good that he is carrying the family tradition forward."

"I'm very happy and grateful your Attar kept us and gave me to him. I'm actually looking forward to baring him more sparklings." Prowl took another small sip from his cube. He still didn't enjoy being spiked, but Jazz was so wonderful in every possible way it wasn't the painful chore it had been before.

Quicksilver absolutely beamed at that. "Oh, that is wonderful. Creations are our legacy, the future. We are so few that can bear them it should be a duty looked forward to. As I look forward to having grand-creations to play with my new creations."

"We sparked within a couple vorn of each other once before. I suppose we'll be supplying playmates that close next time as well." Prowl chuckled. "I'll probably be bombarding you with questions closer to next heat."

"I will answer as I am able," Quicksilver quivered with anticipation for an event still over two centuries away. "Though I expect both our Attars will be more pleased if we do not produce twins of either kind again. They are so much more difficult to raise and place. Especially the unbonded type I had."

"It would be nice to be able to get a little recharge during the first few vorns." Prowl smiled wistfully, remember how tiring it had been trying to clean and take care of the twins by himself. "Does Skysong ever help with the sparklings?"

"Often, at least once I stop hissing at her," Quicksilver giggled like a youth. "The first few vorns until they are reasonably mobile I tend to be very protective of them."

Prowl remembered his own protective reactions after the twins had to be surgically removed and what it'd gotten him. "So it's normal to hiss at your Summa and Attar after extraction?"

"Oh, very normal. Some of us are more assertive about it than others, but the drive not to allow _anything_ near newly a separated sparkling is very normal," she nodded, her voice firm. "Some Attar and Summa are more tolerate of it than others as well. I'm lucky that mine are very tolerant so long as I do my duties and cared for them well. I think it comes from a time when sparklings were taken from us to be raised by others so we would go into heat sooner. If they are taken too soon they do not mature correctly."

"I'm glad those days are mostly gone." Prowl had no illusions that about what his former bonded and his mate would have done if given that option. "I hope when Jazz finds a Summa they will be as tolerant of me as Skysong is of you."

"It is a good hope, and if Jazz is a good Attar, it will be true," Quicksilver hummed. "There are many, many mates available to him. To have a Creatrix is rare. Not many Attar will ever have one of us."

"I'm very fortunate to belong to Jazz now. I hope he can find a Summa who will love him and make him happy." Prowl finished his cube and set it aside.

"I hope so too," Quicksilver smiled at the thought. "He deserves a good life."

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Transformers G1 AU  
> Author: gatekat, fianna9 on LJ  
> Pairings: Jazz/Prowl, Prowl/other  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Codes: AU, Pre-War, Forced Bonding, Slavery, Sticky, Sparks, Dub-Con, Mech preg
> 
> Disclaimer: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page <http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html>. We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read. 
> 
> nanoklik = 1/8 second;  
> klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;  
> breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
> groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
> joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
> orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;  
> decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;  
> metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years;  
> vorn = 9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;  
> ::text:: comm chatter  
> ~text~ hardline/bond chatter
> 
> So this comes to you from old cultures where if the husband died his wives became married to a brother to keep the children cared for an the bloodlines in the family.
> 
> How it's determined who is wife and who is husband is up for discussion.
> 
> Mech A is the wife of Mech B. They are a reasonably happy couple. Probably not a love-match, but they like each other and the 'facing is good.
> 
> OR
> 
> Mech A is the wife of Mech B. They are a a very unhappy couple. Probably not a love-match and Mech B is not a pleasant mate. Maybe not abusive by social standards, but Mech A is miserable.
> 
> Mech C is Mech B's brother. Mech C and Mech A, if they've met, don't have more than a few words passed between them.
> 
> Then Mech B dies, not at the hands of Mech A or because of Mech A in any way.
> 
> By law, Mech A becomes the wife of Mech C once the funeral and grieving period is over.
> 
> Whether Mech C has a wife or wives already, or even wants one, is up for discussion to.
> 
> Ditto for creations, and how creations happen.
> 
> May or may not be in a Scent of Need type verse.
> 
> Can be trauma recovering fluff or darker, though I'm not inclined for Mech C to be of the Vortex/Overlord/complete sadist variety. Whoever C is, he is better to A than B was. It's just a question of how much.


End file.
